Your Best Friend
by loveanimes1996
Summary: "He was cut in the middle of his rant by the feeling of warmth enveloping him. Hibari whispered a few words in his ears before letting go of him and exiting the room." No pairing.


**No I'm not dead. Sorry for the long absence but I wasn't exactly in a mood for writing. So here's my next oneshot. I sincerely hope that you do enjoy.**

**WARNING: Beware of INTENSE OOC from Hibari. Like him being NICE. You have been warned so no complaints. XD I also do not have a beta so beware of HUGE mistakes. It'll be my pleasure, however, to correct them should you find one and notify me.**

**Disclaimer: I shall repeat for the umpth time: I. Do. Not. Own. Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Music box: I HIGHLY recommend "Your Best Friend" by Mai Kuraki. After all, I got this little idea from the song. It's really nice. It's only AFTER writing this that I realized how much it's like the song (I never bothered checking the subs until now.).**

* * *

><p><em>We really have become much closer than before. After all we have been through, I suppose that he has become some sort of distant but yet close brother of mine. I know that I can trust him with everything…<em>

…were Tsuna's thoughts as he stared at the beautiful garden through the thick glass window of the Vongola Mansion.

A knock at the door signalled the end of his peaceful time. He gave the permission to enter without looking away from the sight because it would be his last in a long, long time.

As Hibari entered into the room, he spotted his boss standing in front of one of the huge glass windows (they really don't offer any privacy, he had thought distastefully) with a look of pure melancholy. This look, however, disappeared as soon as Tsuna turned towards him. It was replaced with his usual calm and yet cheerful self.

"I have the reports of the damage caused by your subordinates," Hibari said coolly.

"I see that you did not change at all, Kyouya. You are as cool as always," Tsuna chuckled.

"Hn. I'll be leaving the reports here. Hopefully, you will be able to find it under this monstrous pile of… paper," Hibari rolled his eyes slightly at his boss' never ending amount of paperwork.

"Is that you trying to be funny? Forget my previous comment, I think that you might have changed a bit after all!" said Tsuna cheerfully.

Hibari, however, was not amused. He decided to tackle the problem head on since his _boss_ didn't seem to want to share it with him.

"Setting my nonexistent humour aside, tell me what is bothering you, Tsunayoshi," ordered Hibari in his forever straight forward way.

"What are you talking about? I'm not worried about anything," Tsuna replied, surprised.

"Do not try to deceive me. Maybe your stupid Guardians can't see through you with that cheerful face of yours but I can so do not lie to me, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Seriously, Tsuna's Guardians were so used to seeing him being cheerful that they do not realize the real amount of stress that he is going through. Of course, the latter realizes this and not wanting to burden his friends, he would rather put a fake cheerful face. Obviously, Hibari can see through it just like an illusion (and hate it just as much too.).

"I see… It really is impossible to hide anything from you," admitted Tsuna sheepishly. "I'm just worried about the plan to get rid of Byakuran. I'm I making the right decisions? Do I have what it takes to do it? How should I face my friends? Am I even going to see them again? Is this just a suicide mission that I came up that will undoubtedly kill not only us but our past selves as well? What should I do if it fails? What—"

Without even realizing it in the middle of his ranting, Tsuna had left his post and started walking towards Hibari, too busy questioning about himself. With a start he suddenly noticed that he was no longer facing the garden but his Cloud Guardian instead. He was about to apologize when he thought better. Tsuna decided to ask a smarter question.

"What should I do, Kyouya? I'm so confused right now. I don't know if what I'm doing is right or wrong. Please—"

Without realizing it, tears were starting to build up in his eyes. He was cut in the middle of his ranting by the feeling of warmth enveloping him. Hibari had placed a hand on the back of his head and gently pulled him forward until his head was leaning on Hibari's shoulder. The latter whispered a few words in his ears before letting go of him and exiting the room. Tsuna was left standing in the room with the warm feeling slowly fading away.

* * *

><p>Everybody was there. They surrounded his coffin. Gokudera was in shock, Yamamoto lost his trade mark smile, Ryohei was, for the first time, not feeling extreme, Lambo was trying hard to keep his tears in check, the dark glint was back in Mukuro's eyes and Chrome was trying not to sob out loud. Kyoko and Haru weren't trying to hide, they just let it all out, screaming about the unfairness of it all. Fuuta was crying silently with Giannini while Bianchi was feeling dead on the inside. First Reborn and now Tsuna?<p>

Hibari was leaning against a tree, away from the rest of them. If this was all just part of the plan, why was he feeling so murderous? He decided that it was time to have a meeting with the Bronco to let off some steam: the stress was starting to get to him and what better way to let it all out than to bash an annoying pony's head into the concrete floor/wall?

The infamous Cloud Guardian left without a word and disappeared into the forest…

_I'll always be by your side so you can lean on me…_

* * *

><p><strong>GAAAH! The cheesiness of it all! For your information, there is no intended romance. If you see any, it's your own opinion but please notify that was not meant to be yaoi. Just PURE friendship. Please review!<strong>


End file.
